Plot
This section goes over the story in Bloodline's Quest Mode, from Chapter 1 to 10. Watch out, massive spoilers await below! Prologue Lilo.I, a Royal Vampire, is living a happy life disguised as a high school student, safely concealed from the Holy Land. Her dreams are shattered when the Holy Land’s fiercest warriors finally discover her true identity. Before all is lost, Lilo.I’s father, the legendary Vampire Elder Last, intervenes at the last moment to save his daughter. Screaming for Lilo.I to escape, Last disappears in a flurry of explosions while his daughter tearfully flees the scene. Chapter 1: Blood Moon High school student Ron becomes entangled in the affairs of the Holy Land when his spectral sister, Rae, is captured by their agents. He summons the help of Royal Vampire Lilo.I, who defeats the Holy Land agents and reunites the two siblings. After discovering that Lilo.I is herself on a quest to find her missing father Last, who vanished while battling the Holy Land, Ron and Rae join forces with the vampire as a form of gratitude for saving their lives. Lilo.I tells her new companions that she is journeying towards their high school, where a cult known as the Blood Moon has reportedly been assembling under her father's name. As the trio travel, they recruit new companions to join their cause, such as forest fairy Nina, whose habitat is saved from a dragon that had been poisoning it. Upon arriving at the school, Lilo.I discovers that members of the Blood Moon have been falsely impersonating both her and Last in hopes of becoming Royal Vampires themselves. Before Lilo.I can extract more information from them, they are attacked by the Holy Land, who manage to recapture Rae. Ron and Lilo.I pursue them to the opera house. Chapter 2: Trapped In the ensuing battle, Ron is critically injured and Lilo.I disarmed by Sacred Disciple Commander Riya. With little time left to live, Ron implores Lilo.I to drink his lifeblood in order to regain her powers and rescue his sister. Lilo.I accepts, but discovers that within Ron's blood lies immense magical power. Deciding that she can't allow him to die, Lilo.I instead embraces Ron, turning him into a Royal Vampire and successfuly rescuing Rae from Riya's clutches. Lilo.I then trains her newly sired student in the ways of the vampire and helps him harness his innate magical abilities. However, disaster strikes when Rae is ambushed by new Holy Land recruit Ash, causing her spirit to dissipate be lost to the cosmos. With the stakes higher than ever, Ron and Lilo.I attack the Holy Land head-on. They arrive on the Holy Land's floating warship, the War Maiden, where they do battle with Sacred Disciples Eagle and Pep. Seemingly on the verge of victory, Lilo.I is suddenly attacked by War Maiden herself, and soon after the last Royal Vampire finds herself inches from total annihilation. With the last vestiges of her strength, she summons portal to transport her and Ron away from the battlefield. Chapter 3: Secret Tower The duo emerge from the portal, finding themselves in the Dark Tower, a collective of sorcerers and mages who strive to remain neutral in the battle between the Holy Land and heretics. The two are protected by Destroyer Roy, a powerful mage who sees the two vampires’ arrival as an opportunity to expand his research.As it turns out, Destroyer Roy and Lilo.I know each other, as her father Last used to work with him in the Dark Tower. With a brief respite from the battle, Ron and Lilo.I explore the Dark Tower’s secrets while quickly learning that Destroyer Roy isn’t quite as sane as they initially thought. During their stay, they discover a treasure trove of magical texts within its library, all of which serve to help Ron mature as a sorcerer and develop his powers further. They also discover a treasure room containing the legendary sword Dragon Breath, which Lilo.I appropriates to replace her first sword, which was lost to Riya. Ron and Lilo.I's exploits don't go as smoothly as they hope, however, with Destroyer Roy constantly summoning them to subject them to his sadistic whims. Before things get too out of hand, however, the Dark Tower's sorceress-in-chief, Ruthtria descends from her chambers, announcing that a Holy Land contingent is descending on them. Roy orders Ron and Lilo.I to get out there and destroy them. Chapter 4: Witch Hunt Ron and Lilo.I are led outside the Dark Tower, where a prolonged confrontation takes place between them and the Holy Land's ASH Squad. Consisting of Sacred Zinc, Knight Owl, Horos and Oxi, the ASH Squad are slowly but surely beaten back by the sorcerer and vampire duo. Destroyer Roy then appears in the midst of the battle and discovers that Horos is, in fact, a Dark Tower sorcerer masquerading as a Holy Land operative. Things rapidly go downhill from there, as Knight Owl reveals his specialized Psy-Blade, Brain Devourer, which inflicts terrible pain on its victims while forcing them to reveal their most guarded secrets. He first uses it on the Horos imposter, then on Destroyer Roy himself. Even the master sorcerer is barely able to resist Brain Devourer, and comes close to divulging secrets to the Holy Land that could seriously threaten the Dark Tower. At the last moment, Ruthtria descends from the sky and rescues both the Horos imposter and Destroyer Roy before turning her anger on the Holy Land troops, breaking the Dark Tower's neutrality laws and aiding Ron and Lilo.I in defeating them. The battle now over, Ruthtria transports the two back to the Dark Tower, where they are met by Drago the Mage. Drago reveals to them that he knows that Lilo.I is searching for her father and Ron is trying to find a way to get his sister back. He tells them that their answers lie at an entity called the Will of Greatness, the collective consciousness of every being in the world. There, Rae's spirit can be found and Last's position can be determined. The way Drago sees it, both parties stand to benefit. Drago wishes to study the Will of Greatness, while Ron and Lilo.I seek answers from it. The dragon offers to transport them to its approximate location in exchange for allowing him to monitor their progress. Faced with little other choice, they agree. Chapter 5: War of Red Door Ron and Lilo.I are transported to a port, where they must make their way to board one of several ghost ships that will take them to the Will of Greatness. To their complete lack of surprise, however, they find their path blocked by an even tougher contingent of Holy Land warriors: the Sura S. Squad and Oracle Troops, who are searching for the Will of Greatness in hopes of destroying it. Eventually, Ron and Lilo.I are overwhelmed by the Holy Land forces and are captured, As Royal Vampires, the two cannot be killed by conventional means, so the Holy Land soldiers imprison them as they wait for the sun to rise and vaporize them. At this point, Ron, whose magical powers have matured, summons the strength to free both him and Lilo.I from their clutches, and together they escape and successfully board a ghost ship. They are quickly confronted by the ship's spectral crew, who berates them for climbing on board uninvited before attacking them. Ron and Lilo.I defeat them in combat, and manage to persuade the captain of the ship, Kate, to transport them to the Will of Greatness in exchange for defending them from the oncoming Holy Land onslaught. Chapter 6: Abandoned Sea After getting clear of the Holy Land, Captain Kate explains to Ron and Lilo.I that in order to qualify for entry to the Will of Greatness, they must embark on the Great Route, a series of challenges designed for prospective candidates to prove their worth. Fulfilling her part of the deal, Captain Kate brings the two to the start point of the Greate Route before departing. The challenges Ron and Lilo.I face are numerous and diverse. They include difficult foes across all six elements, but more surprisingly, challenges that serve to deceive rather than attack. At one point, the two arrive at the Mystical Castle, a relaxing and peaceful town with delicious food. While Ron is repeatedly fooled by tricks like these, Lilo.I is not, and thanks to her perceptiveness and fighting prowess, they power through the challenges with relative ease. However, their trial is interrupted by the arrival of Destroyer Roy, who, much to Lilo.I's horror, teleports a squad of Holy Land soldiers with him. Roy explains that by aiding the Holy Land in their capture, he would restore the Dark Tower's relations with the Holy Land and be given free reign to experiment on the two vampires. Unfortunately for Roy, Ron and Lilo.I manage to defeat him and the Holy Land and proceed along the Great Route. Having reached the end of it, they are greeted by the gatekeeper, Mika, who tells them that their final test would be to defeat him in battle. They do. Chapter 7: Will of Greatness Having finally reached their destination, Ron and Lilo.I embark on a surreal journey through the Will of Greatness. Much to their disappointment, the Will of Greatness doesn't seem to directly communicate to them Last's location or reveal Rae's spirit. Rather, it turns out to be a trip through dream-like versions of their past exploits, most notably their exploration of the Dark Tower. In this particular memory, they begin to notice details about Destroyer Roy they had previously disregarded or ignored. They discover that Roy, despite being human, has lived for hundreds of years. They also discover that he has been obsessively collecting news reports and other information on everything related to vampires, including the Blood Moon cult that they encountered a while ago. Upon passing through the Will of Greatness in its entirety, Ron and Lilo.I are greeted by Mika once more, who congratulates them on surviving the experience and getting the answers they sought. Lilo.I complains that they got nothing out of the Will of Greatness, but Mika counters, saying that the answers were hidden amidst the numerous memories and scenarios they experienced. Before they can contemplate what they saw, Ron and Lilo.I are told that their time in the Will of Greatness is up, and that they will be sent away. Category:Background